


Two Can Play At That Game

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Smut, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: When you're cast as a member for NCT 127's new music video, you don't expect to feel such an attraction to a certain member, but you do. Despite barely talking to him, you feel a burning lust for him and you are determined to get what you want.





	Two Can Play At That Game

You had been hired at SM Entertainment when you were fresh out of university and the fact that you had attended a foreign dance school had attributed to your quick hire. Shortly after auditions, you were placed in a new dance team that SM had recently formed. You were a group of girls who would be called upon whenever there was a need for a more hands on approach to the music video. In shorter terms, a sexier concept. The company's new boy group was the latest to be exposed to your work as they had begun to learn a new dance for their comeback and they were trying out a new concept.

You, and the other girls that you had quickly become friends with, walked into the practice room and there was a clear shock on the faces of everyone in the room except for their manager. Clearly they were only used to working with male back up dancers but they didn't know that you guys were not only going to be dancing in the back ground.

"So these are the girls that are a part of our new dance team, and they will be the dancers for the music video and any performances that may come up in the future" the manager spoke, turning to the door and leaving you guys to introduce yourselves.

The air in the room was awkward, but one of the members, Taeyong possibly, had stepped forward to lead the group in their perfectly synchronized introduction.

For your team, Liza, the oldest, had begun the introductions. She said her name and how long she has worked at SM, and this prompted the other girls after her to do the same. You had been standing at the other end and when it came to you, you felt nervous under everyone's stares, particularly from one blonde headed boy in the middle.

"Hey, I'm y/n. I was hired a few months ago when I graduated from university and I'm looking forward to my first music video" you smiled, bowing at the boys across from you, and they clapped, welcoming you and you friends to the team. 

The first few practices were just for the boys to learn their moves, and you guys sat at the back, admiring their hard work and dedication.

"Y/n" Mina leaned over, whispering in your ear. You and her had become close, mostly because you attended the same school and were hired the same time. You took your eyes away from the boys, and turned to meet her smirking face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" you elbowed her, wondering what had gotten in to her.

"Mark keeps staring at you through the mirror" she covered her mouth when she whispered to you, making sure no one else could see what you were talking about.

"Shut up, he does not" you said back, but you risked a side glance at the mirror in front of you and noticed that he was, in fact, staring at you intensely while he was supposed to be listening to the choreographer. When you locked eyes, he shot you a wink before he went back to watching the man at the front of the room. You felt Mina elbow you, but you ignored her, hoping she didn't catch the red blush on your face.

Once the practice ended, you collected your stuff and hurried to your locker to prepare to go home, but Mina had caught you before you got away.

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked. You knew she was actually asking if you planned to sleep with Mark or not.

"I'm not going to do anything Mina" you sighed "It's my first dance placement and I just need to get ready to learn our choreo tomorrow morning"

Back in the practice room, Mark watched you rush out the door, with your friend closely trailing behind.

"Now tomorrow, the girls will be learning their parts so if you're shy about touching a girl, I suggest you get over that for tomorrow morning because this choreography is very hands on and sexy. You have to make the chemistry believable." The choreographer, Sam, explained, making some of the members laugh, obviously nervous about their new concept.

The boys collected the stuff, agreeing to meet out front in 20 minutes to go for food before they went back to the dorm to sleep.

"What do you thing of the new concept, hyung?" Mark asked Johnny as they made their way to the elevator.

"It should be interesting" he replied as he pressed the button for the main floor "Some of the girls are quite cute so it shouldn't be too hard to try and have chemistry with them" Mark nodded along to that statement, hoping he would get to work with you for this song. You were the first person he had noticed when your team had walked in, and it was hard not to. He thought you were the most gorgeous person he had ever seen and he felt some type of connection to you. Whether it was the fact that he hadn't been laid in awhile or that they finally had female dancers, he wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted you.

When you arrived at the studio in the morning, no one else was there, so your team had decided to start the warmup without them. Mina conveniently placed herself next to you as she began stretching.

"I heard he has a bit of a 'bad boy' attitude towards women" Mina spoke. You saw this coming of course. She was always trying to convince you to go out with the men who showed the slightest bit of interest in you.

"Mina, i'm serious. He is not after me like that" you assured her, but not totally convinced, due to the look he was giving you yesterday. You weren't looking for a relationship but you definitely wouldn't say no if he just wanted sex. After all, you were a woman with needs.

"All i'm saying is, play a little hard to get. Drive him crazy. Make him want you. You deserve to have some fun with it too" she winked at you, and you pushed her shoulder, causing her to fall over mid stretch.

Just as Mina sat normally on the floor, the door was swung open and the 10 boys walked in with masks on and their hoods up. The struggles of being well known around Korea, you thought to yourself. The music that your guys normally used as practice was still playing over the speaker as the members took off their clothes from outside, and they soon joined you for your warm up. Barely any words were spoken between them so you assumed they were not morning people and you didn't bother to ask where Sam was.

It would've been a silent 20 minute work out, but your team was anything but quiet. The older members were in their own circle, talking loudly about a drama they finished last night, while you and Mina were spread out among the other girls, taking about the courses the younger ones were taking, and giving advice on the courses you had taken. NCT had barely spoken, which seemed to be fine to them, but it stuck out to you. You had become so used to the girls, that you forgot that some people were not talkers in the morning. Taeyong, Johnny, and Taeil, had slowly gravitated towards the group of your older members, but Mark had stayed a long distance from you. Suddenly, Sam burst open the door and disconnected the phone from the speaker.

"Okay is everyone ready?" he grabbed a piece of paper from his bag and then stood in the middle of the room

"This is the list of partners for the comeback song. There will be other pairings as you guys decide what songs will be released, but this will be for the main one" Everyone had shared a glance around the room, expecting the awkwardness that was going to follow the pairings because none of you actually knew people from the other group.

"So I have, Johnny and Minji" Minji had a smile on her face as she walked towards her partner, obviously not expecting this, but happy with the results none the less.

"Next is Mina and Haechan" You thought that this was a good pairing. They were both cute and enjoyed jokes. And of course, they were both loud. Mina jumped around you so she could get to Haechan, who was standing 2 members away from you.

"Mark and y/n" you locked eyes with him and he had a cocky smirk on his face, clearly not surprised that you were his partner. When you walked to the other side of the circle, you could see the massive smile on Mina's face and you noticed her give you a small thumbs up. You didn't hear Sam read out the rest of the names, you were pre occupied with Mark standing shoulder to shoulder with you, his hands folded together behind his back.

"Okay break time" Sam clapped, passing around bottles for each person. It had been 5 days since you had first started practicing the new dance and you were all sat on the floor, breathing heavy. The dance was harder than you originally thought, but it was nothing you couldn't handle, especially since you decided you wanted to get under Mark's skin. He would intentionally touch your hand as he walked by you in the practice room, or he let his hands linger on your body a little longer than usual after practice. There was an unspoken want between you two, but no one had initiated anything, so it remained hidden beneath hidden smiles and sly winks.

When you took a sip from your bottle, you noticed Mark watching your every move while in a conversation with another one of his friends, yet it seemed like he wasn't really paying attention. You sent him a small smirk, turning away from him before you could see the frustration on his face.

Mark was desperate to get laid and he was trying to come up with a way to seduce you, yet you seemed to block all his advances. While dancing, he brought his lips closer to your neck, letting his hot breath wash over you and it was definitely affecting you, because when you would turn around, you would push your ass back against him. Mina was over the moon at the fact that Haechan had asked her to practice alone, and she was hoping that he may ask her out after the music video, but you were too busy making a plan for Mark.

When it came time to shoot the music video, you were all ordered to meet at the first location at 5am sharp. All pairs got their makeup done together so they could film their solo shots before the group scenes, so you and Mark were up first. The girls makeup consisted of a dark cat eye with a red lip, while the guys wore more natural colours. Your dress was extremely fitted, so much so that you decided you weren't going to wear underwear under it, knowing Mark would notice if he couldn't see the outline under the dress.

"Y/n and Mark, you're up" The director called, and you made sure your heels were strapped on as tight as they could be, so you wouldn't lose your balance during the shooting. When Mark walked out of his dressing room and laid eyes on you, you could hear his audible gasp as his eyes slowly wandered down your body. Mark could feel his pants becoming tighter and he was silently thanking Sam that you would be standing in front of him for the whole dance and no one else would see the hard on that was growing. Feeling confident under his stare, you grabbed his hand and led him to the set, his members watching your hand in his, obviously confused because you and Mark had shared minimal words during practice.

When Mina turned to see what everyone was staring at, she noticed Mark trailing behind you like a lost puppy, your grip on his hand leading him to the front of the camera. When she smiled, Haechan noticed and he made a mental note to ask her about those two after he asked her on a date.

When Mark gripped your hips, you could feel him pressing into your ass, and he pressed his lips against your ear, whispering "are you seriously not wearing any underwear? You know exactly what you do to me, don't you?" you smiled in the direction of the camera, knowing they were filming for one of the non-dance scenes, yet you both still had to pretend like there was chemistry between you. You turned in his arms, making sure the camera had a full view of behind and you glanced back over your shoulder, your gaze going to Mina in the background, who was completely blown away at the extent of your acting. The wink was originally meant for her, but you later found out that they had kept that in the final cut of the video, apparently "loving the pure sexiness you gave off."

Your eyes met Mark's, his hands still placed on your hips, but his grip was telling you that he was trying hard not to place them somewhere else.

"Do you want to go somewhere after this?" you leaned up, whispering back. You knew he would have to wait until the group dance was over, but you were still determined to drive him mad, which would make him enjoy the end result more.

When your turn was over, you disappeared from Mark's grasp, leaving him speechless while his members hollered at him and hitting his shoulder. You were rushing towards Mina's dressing room, excited to tell her what happened and to ask her if she had a condom stored in her purse, like she always did "for emergencies."

"Mina!" you swung open the door and saw her and Haechan getting their makeup done.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you had company" you bowed, turning to back out of the room.

"It's okay! You can talk in front of him, me and and him are close now" she smiled, begging for you to explain what had just gone down.

"Uh, well first, can I see your purse?" you asked, hoping you wouldn't have to outright ask for a condom in front of one of Mark's best friends.

Mina gasped "Of course! It's over there! I didn't know it was like that" she clapped her hands, happy at the fact that she had called this since the beginning. Haechan was looking in the mirror confused, wanting nothing more than to turn and ask what Mina meant, but he realized that he may not like the answer.

"I'll tell you the details at the dorm later. A lot just happened in those few minutes" you laughed, sneakily pulling what you wanted from the bag and stuffing it into your bra, before turning around and meeting Haechan's gaze in the mirror. You simply shot him a smile before shutting the door on your way out.

Once you closed the door, you turned to see Mark standing there, waiting for you. When you walked passed him, he leaned in and said "meet in my dressing room after the group shot" and he landed a hard slap on your ass, before walking into Mina's room in search of his best friend.

"Okay everyone, it's the big finale dance scene. We need fire! and passion! Don't hold back, this is the final shot" the director yelled into a microphone as you were all standing around the final set. You and Mark were positioned more towards the back, so it would be harder for anyone to see that he was extremely turned on and nothing could hide it anymore. A couple of his members had slipped him condoms earlier, obviously catching on to the fact that there was something going on between you two, and Mark was silently thanking them at this very moment.

When the director called cut, Mark kept his hands planted on your hips, not allowing you to move away from him until he was ready to let you go. You stood there until he was finished thanking the directors and other staff, but then he suddenly let go of you. Mark started to head towards his dressing room, not looking back at you, and you knew to wait until some people had cleared away before you followed after him.

Opening the door to Mark's dressing room, you spotted him leaning against the table that was set up. He looked hot in all black, and you were very close to throwing your whole plan out the window and letting him have his way with you, but you held on to it a little longer. You slowly walking towards him, his eyes racking up and down your body, taking in every movement that you made. When you reached him, you out your hand on the back of his neck, grasping the pieces of hair that were slightly longer and tugging. Mark leaned forward, trying to kiss your lips, but you pulled back. You were in charge here and he had to know his place. 

“Oh no, not until I say so” you leaned in, pressing small kisses to his neck, working your way up and gently biting his ear lobe, causing him to moan in surprise. His hands automatically went to your waist, pulling you closer to him and you gripped his bicep, digging your nails into the skin. 

You kissed back down his neck, suckling slightly on the skin exposed above his collarbones, and Mark dug his nails in harder. You stepped away from Mark and he whined involuntarily. Grabbing the front of his shirt, you dragged him towards the couch in the opposite corner of the room, and pushed him down on it. Mark sat with his legs spread open, gazing up at you, waiting for you to make your next move. 

You reached behind you, slowly undoing your dress and pulling it slightly over your shoulders. Mark bit his lip, his eyes becoming filled with lust at the sight of your teasing. The dress slipped down over your boobs, Mark’s eyes following every move. He couldn’t decide if he should stare at your now exposed breasts with the black lace bra covering your erect nipples, or if he should focus on your sliding your dress lower and lower, almost exposing your legs. 

When Mark remembered that you weren’t wearing any underwear, he intently stared at your hands slipping the dress down over your ass, as you had turned around to give him a full view. Wiggling a little, you shimmied the dress down the rest of the way, and you stood in front of Mark with just your bra on. His mouth was slightly agape, taking in every curve and detail of your body. He couldn’t believe that he was about to have you all to himself. 

You lowered your self to your knees in between his legs, his eyes closing with anticipation. You unbuttoned his pants, only pulling them down enough to expose his hard member, not giving into your need to have him fully naked. You were determined to drag this out and tease him as much as possible, only allowing him to cum if he behaved himself. 

“Why do you get to be naked and I don’t?” he asked, still not opening his eyes. You had taken his cock out of his boxers, rising his shirt up slightly to expose his belly button and happy trail. 

“Because I said so” you smiled innocently up at him, beginning to trail your tongue up the length of his dick, silently praising yourself when he let out a low groan. He put his hand on the back of your head, pushing you further down his cock, wanting you to take it as deep as you could, and you let him, you dominant side disappear for a moment. It fuelled your ego to see how bad he wanted you in this moment. 

You bobbed your head faster, twisting your wrist to jerk him off at the same time, since you couldn’t fit all of him in your mouth at once. 

“Fuck, I’m close” he threw his head back on the couch, and you stopped all movements, standing up from your position on the ground. He let out a loud whine, missing the pleasure that you were giving him. 

“You didn’t think that I’d let you cum right already, did you?” you smirked at him, moving to sit on his lap, your wetness coating the leg of his dark pants. 

You gripped his hair, pulling hard this time, wanting to hear more of his glorious moans, and he did not disappoint. Mark reached up behind you to unclasp your bra before throwing it across the room to a place that was near impossible to find when you were looking for it afterwards. The condom that was stashed in your bra fell to the floor and you leaned down to pick it up, but Mark was quicker. He placed it on the table next to the couch, laughing to himself about how you had also come prepared. 

You were growing impatient so you reached down between your bodies and pulled his shirt up over his head, exposing his toned abdomen. You stopped to stare for a second, much like he did when you stripped in front of him. This made Mark smirk, knowing that his body was good enough to stop you dead in your tracks. Your resilience was starting to fade, and you were very close to letting him take over, but you decided to keep going for as long as you could before giving up control to him completely. 

You finally kissed him, allowing him to push his tongue roughly into your mouth, and this made you lose your control completely. Mark flipped you over onto your back, finally being able to strip himself of his pants and his boxers, leaving him also completely naked. Mark positioned himself so his mouth was near your core, and you could feel his hot breath radiating against you. He placed soft kissed up your thigh and circled your clit, teasing you. 

You gripped his hair harder, trying to force his face against you, but he was resisting your push. Mark gather up saliva in his mouth and then spit on your heat before diving his tongue deep inside you. You were clutching his head, rubbing yourself against his face trying to chase your own orgasm, but Mark wasn’t about to let you cum. A consequence of not allowing him to climax earlier. 

Mark reached back behind him for the condom he had discarded there when you dropped it on the floor and he tore the wrapper, rolling it onto himself. He didn’t waste anytime warning you about him entering you, he just thrust himself in all the way to his balls, filling you up completely. You couldn’t believe how full you felt, but you found yourself begging him to move faster, desperate to feel good. 

Mark thrust himself faster inside of you, both of you already close to climax, but desperate to feel as good as possible. Mark’s arms were flexing under the pressure of him putting all his weight on them, and you reached up to dig your nails in, a silent indicator that you were close. 

Mark felt you clenching around him and this got him closer to his own release. When you felt yourself getting closer, you wrapped your legs around Mark’s middle, not allowing him to pull out any further until you came undone all over him. Mark picked up his pace, his breath becoming frantic, mixing with your moans until you finally reached your climax at the same time he shot his load into the condom. Mark had bitten down on your shoulder when he came, leaving a small mark to remind you about today’s events. 

Mark stilled for a moment, letting himself soften inside of you before getting up to remove the condom. You searched the room for your clothing, not being able to find your bra but not caring enough to look further. It would be a reminder to Mark about the sex he had in his dressing room. 

Once you were both dressed, Mark handed you a piece of paper with his number on it with a smiley face

“I hope we can do this again sometime” and you knew you would be seeing more of this boy.


End file.
